The Draenei and the Warlock
by Dmitri Stormblood
Summary: well this is my take at trying to splice WoW and HP. read first sue later. if you have suggestions for characters to use your owns for example just tell me the specs and il put them in. enjoy it and dont bicker about the pairing


Harry Potter: The Warlock and The Paladin

Chapter 1: A deal with the Devil…

Disclaimer: this is a story I had on the top of my head ever since I had my lvl 44 dem lock (I know im weird since im not afflic but bare with me dem is more entertaining) and my crush for draenei girls (those tails are sexy) lol. So I don't own anything related to warcraft, it belongs to the geniuses at blizzard and harry potter belongs to good old jk rowling. This story is set during the 6th year to make it easier on my poor existence(damn I wish I could tame draenei girls)

**Bold****-Thallasian **

Underlined-Draenic

_Italics-Demonic_

The Scarlet Monastery was always a place of suffering. The graveyard filled with forsaken prisoners, the library and cathedral crawling with crusaders thirsty for blood, but the armory, they had a serious problem in the armory in the form of a warlock melting faces left and right while his succubus seduced any who got close and met a horrible demise. Along with said warlock was a paladin of the Hand of Argus, she would smash her Rune Blade, built by the sin'dorei, into their armored sides and flung them to the sides like rag dolls.

"Tyr we can't keep this up for much longer, my mana wanes against so many." Cried the paladin as she released the Gift of the Naaru on herself to heal her wounds, while calling on her Seals to smite the next onslaught of enemies.

"Damn it, there are too many even for us, I thought we could have taken care of their armory and make them vulnerable, looks like we fail Aura. Lets make sure we can take as many as we can before we have to leave though." Replied Tyr as his succubus Vilona took a nasty gash to her side when taking a hit for her master, whom he sucked the mana out of with his Mana tap and later burned his face.

"Master, the pain is too much, I don't think I can take much more." Cried the weakened succubus after taking one too many arrows and slashes.

Tyr was definitely not happy as he performed an Arcane Torrent, silencing the many healers around and took out his hearthstone"

Aura cried in pain as well from a nasty slash to her arm from a horribly looking axe as the one in charge of the armory, Herod, knocked her in Tyr's direction as she released her Devotion Aura.

Tyr got especially angry, calling on a horrible torrent of flames to consume the area around them while he prepared the spell. "Don't worry my beautiful light, I wont let us die in here."

Aura's eyes grew wide, when the spell was only missing barely a few more seconds to take effect, as Herod pulled out a rifle and shot Tyr straight through the chest when the portal took effect and they were both whisked away through time and space.

Aura almost started to panic as she grabbed Tyr as he collapsed on the floor of the forest they accidentally teleported to. She called onto her Gift again, blessing him with the light given to all Draenei, then proceeded to remove the Netherweave Vest, he preferred to wear, and wrapped his chest with a few heavy runecloth bandages; then proceeded to waste what little mana she had on healing both him and his demon servant.

"Master is so weak now, I can barely feel him through the Soul Link, please help him, I don't want to go back to the nether." Whimpered the bloodied succubus as she slowly healed and helped Aura clean Tyr's wounds.

"There to the east, it's a castle, maybe we can find sanctuary there. Help me carry him"

"At once milady." Replied Vilona as they both picked him by his arms and slowly dragged him towards what they hoped would be some long deserved rest.

_At Hogwarts…_

"Someone apparating into school grounds?! That is impossible and we all know it Albus" replied a frantic McGonogall. The heads of the houses had been called to see to this small dilemma and were going nowhere very fast.

"I am sorry sir but professor McGonogall is right, there is no way to apparate into school grounds, and there was no trail of a portkey." Assured Snape curiously wondering what could have done that little bit of magic so recklessly.

"It does not matter, it appears those unexpected guests are at the front gate and asking for Sanctuary." Replied professor Flitwick as he expertly heard the magical cry for help along with everyone present.

"Strange though," replied Dumbledore "I can barely understand her voice, sometimes it fades into a strange yet very melodic language, it does not matter though, all who come seeking sanctuary at Hogwarts will always receive it. Professor Sprout, would you be so kind as to inform Madam Pomfrey that she will be receiving three patients"

The professor left while Dumbledore and the others went to greet their new guests.

Aura was really starting to panic now. Vilona was barely able to stand thanks to her extensive wounds and Tyr was bleeding through the bandages, even though she kept using her gift of the naaru on him along with any flash of light she could muster.

"Tyr, me beloved, your bleeding is too great, I think that bullet was cursed, and I am afraid I cannot heal it." Aura cried into his bloodied chest as she hugged him. "I implore you, please drain as much of my life as u need to survive, please." Aura pulled his palm on the crook of her neck and begged him again and again.

Tyr merely looked at her, wiped a tear from her eye and gave her a small smile. "I could never steal your life my beloved sunshine. No let me rest a bit, it will heal, I know it. I didn't cheat death all those moons ago to steal your life now." With that he gently fell asleep at her lap, right at the castle gates, with Vilona, barely able to regenerate let alone offer her life to her master, lying at his feet, crying black tears.

Aura felt despair, when a warm voice asked who they were. She quickly turned around to see the human and felt both happiness at finding help and a bit of fear, for she didn't know if he was with the crusade or not. "My name is Aura Shadowheart, please you must help my beloved, he was gravely wounded and I can't do anymore for him in my weakened condition. She begged the old mage, she deduced by the robes he wore and the smell of arcane energy, with eyes full of tears as she caressed Tyr's hand.

Dumbledore, along with Minerva and Severus took in the new arrivals as being strange creatures but, seeing someone in such agony was too much to bear, especially when they begged for someone else's life. Severus, eager to study what she and the other female at the man's feet were, was the first to react and open the gate as Madam Pomfrey rushed down to examine them

"Good heavens, what are you, and how did you all suffer such wounds?" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey after pulling the bullet out of Tyr's chest and slowly resealing it. "That wound should have been fatal, it is a sheer miracle that he is still alive. Quickly help me take him up to the medical wing Minerva."

To her complete surprise the creature at the young man's feet stirred with renewed life after her healing spell ended and helped them up. "Oh please, you must save my master, please I beg of you to do everything you can to save…" and with that she fell back again, barely breathing.

Severus levitated the unconscious creature as Aura watched Madam Pomfrey continued to heal tyr's many wounds while the other elderly woman levitated her beloved like no more than air. "Thank the light you helped him, I was terrified u might have killed him and me after for bringing a Sin'dorei…"

"My dear, I know not what you are speaking off, but I assure you, inside Hogwarts, anyone who needs sanctuary will find it. Now come, you need to get your arm healed and I would like to know how you three came to the forest of death, with such grave injuries"

Aura got up and almost collapsed as her left hoof gave way from one of the many arrow wounds she had sustained. In a grunt of effort she willed to stand straight again and walk inside, ignoring her pain and only praying that the Naaru had not forsaken her now for her choice.

Dumbledore was acquainted with almost every known sentient creature alive and knew their languages, so when the woman who was barely able to walk started chanting in a strange language his curiosity got picked. He had to notice that she was more demon like in appearance than anything he had seen in his life. Blue skin, hooves for feet, Horns on her head going up, almost like long ears, tentacle-like appendages on her neck and under her ears, dark-blood red hair and a tail to boot. She was the walking image of a demon yet her eyes held such compassion that she couldn't be a demon of legend. He mused that she would tell him in due time but first things first; he needed to see them healed.

Aura was in a simple yet elegant robe, designed originally for Sin'dorei noble women but given to her as a gift from Tyr, after taking her armor off to see about repairing it after he healed. She wore a beautiful necklace around her neck, which pulsed with a dark light. She was currently hugging her legs, still crying after what happened 6 days ago, when Tyr brushed her tears away.

"Sunshine, you shouldn't be so sad, I am never going to leave you, or did you forget my vow to you?** I will be the blade with which to cut your darkness, I will never leave your side and I will never stop loving you, in this life or the next**."

"Beloved darkness, why do you keep giving me heart attacks? One of these days I will cry myself into a river and die for I can't swim."

"Then I will dive in and rescue you…" and with that he stroked her beautiful crimson red hair and pulled her down for a soft yet passionate kiss.

After parting to take their breathe, Madam Pomfrey came in and checked Tyr's temperature to make sure the job was done. "I must say miss , Shadowheart was it?, that it is amazing at how quickly he healed, any normal person would take weeks to recover from that many wounds…"

"Who said anything about me being a normal human? Im a Blood Elf, we heal faster than humans at most times…"

"An elf?! How strange, I have never seen an elf grow as tall as you or have I ever seen them look so human."

Tyr was in full scholar mode, and Aura knew that there was no way to back him out of that state unless his curiosity was satisfied. After Dumbledore and the others came in to check up on them, Vilona dashed at him and hugged him, kissing his hands and then bowing and begging him to punish her for not being able to protect him.

"_Please, my master, assign the punishment that you wish and I will accept it completely…_"

"_Silence, it was not your fault Vil and I will not have you say so, it was that blasted human's fault, if anything I might feed you his heart to see how you like the taste of zealot meat_"

This kind of evil language, which resonated with dark magic, had Minerva and Severus drawing their wands on them while Aura got in their way and pulled out her beloved's mage blade.

"What kind of language was that if you don't mind me asking," inquired Dumbledore passively.

Tyr looked at him as if he had gained another head. " How can you not know of the demonic language?"

"What, if I may be so bold to ask, is this demonic language you speak of?" inquired a slightly irritated Snape.

"Sunshine did you not tell them what I am?" asked Tyr as he looked at Aura with a slight pout making her laugh.

"No, my beloved darkness, I have not told them of your disposition."

"**This is just great, by the sun I hate explaining to others my job…**"

Tyr continued grumbling in this strange language, making everyone but his servant and Aura feel left out of the joke the two females seemed to enjoy.

"Alright darkness, I will tell them of your job and duties so you don't have to suffer." replied Aura as she continued to laugh at his pouting face.

"Master is master, he commands we who live in the shadows, and he is so kind…" purred Vilona as she continued to stroke Tyr's leg like a puppy stroking its owner's leg.

"My beloved darkness here," Aura then started to play with Tyr's sea blue hair gently, "Is a Warlock. A demonologist by nature, he knows anything and everything about demons and dark arts along with a few arcane techniques known to most mages, for instance the ritual of summoning or the bolts of energy from the hands empowered with an element. Vilona is his pet succubus…"

At the word succubus all 4 wizards turned wands on Vilona and bound her hands to the wall in an instant, making her wail and thrash her hooves as she screeched to be let down.

"Do not worry, she is completely loyal until I give the order to kill so would you please release her from that pathetic attempt at a banishment spell?"

"Do you even have the slightest idea what this monster could to all of us if we let her go?"

Vilona growled at them as she broke free from the binding spell and hugged her master's leg again. "I obey my master's every whim, a foolish human like you wouldn't understand."

Aura giggled at Tyr's blushing face considering his succubus' implied meaning, admonishing her for her loose tongue while petting her hair like if she was some mean attack dog just begging to be let loose on everyone on the room. "Do not worry, that one is mysteriously kind deep down, I thank you for healing my beloved Darkness, we feared the worst when we saw the extent of the injury"

"Yes what did happen to you three.", inquired Dumbledore at the three.

"I would be happy to tell you the tale another time good headmaster, for now know that we are not enemies, we only came by accident.", responded Aura, in a polite manner, curtsying at them as a sign that she was going to her room.

_Start of Term banquet_

Tyr looked out of his bedroom window to see the rain pouring on the grounds. He was fairly intrigued, to say the least, about these students, especially since he had to teach them about defense against his very art. '**Hmmm, this will be a very interesting night, I just hope they aren't brats or else.**'

Both him and Aura where dressed for battle, him in his favored Netherweave robes while Aura used the armor fashioned for her by his father, the grand magister. He decided to keep his succubus, Vilona, out to make sure he made the intended impersonation. Aura just chastised him for being mean and simply brought her runeblade in its gorgeous sheath at her back.

They were seated, the succubus on top of her master, at Dumbledore's side and watched the sorting ceremony with amused glances. His gaze met that of one of the little lion cubs, as he liked to refer to the gryffindors, with stunning green eyes. He gently prodded the headmaster and inquired, "Who is the lion cub with the scar on his forehead?", with an analytical look in his glowing eyes.

Dumbledore smiled at him, as he leaned down slightly from his high chair to his level, "That, professor Songdragon, is the boy I told you about. The one I wanted you to teach rigorously on ways to protect himself from dark arts".

"That may be harder than I formerly anticipated. He must be the only human I may have come across with the touch of Cenarius on him. I must respectfully decline teaching him anything extra for only my sister can teach him how to defend against the dark arts."

"What, pray tell, is this touch of Cenarius you speak off?"

Tyr looked sad, almost pitying at the boy in question before turning back to Dumbledore. "It means he is the first human druid in existence. My sister, no matter how much she hates humans and orcs for their foolish ways, will not turn from such a great prospect. It was long believed humans were too reckless and impatient for the ways of the druid. Maybe this boy will help my mission in the future."

"There is too much we must speak off my dear Songdragon, but for now let us enjoy this feast. Oh and your request was approved, you will meet with all four houses at the same time for their class in DADA."

Those news brought a frightening smile to Tyr as he stroked his pet down her back, making her purr in delight and gain him more than a few dark glares from Snape and Mcgonagall. "That is most excellent news.** Those children will learn true fear…"**


End file.
